The day THEY came
by zelda-chic04
Summary: This is a story about me and how the people from InuYasha, The Legend of Zelda, and The Lord of the Rings somehow invade my house. Strange things happen and some pretty crazy ones too. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A not so normal day

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR, or Zelda  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 1: A not so normal day  
  
Playing my Ocarina of Time game on my N64, I really need to get a Gamecube -_-', I got frustrated at Navi being so annoying. While trying to get my hott Link to kill the little fly, I heard my little 'ol' stomach growl. "RAMEN TIME!!" I screamed out running upstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed the Styrofoam cup of 'Instant Ramen' out of my cupboard and placed it in the microwave to cook. Suddenly I heard an unexpected knock at my door. I slowly walked to the door because of my stomach annoying me. I opened it and I saw the InuYasha gang there for some reason. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even my Fluffy-chan were there!  
  
"Uh, hi." I said trying to be polite while raising an eyebrow at why the hell they were there.  
  
"HIYA!" Kagome said waving her hand rapidly.  
  
Out of nowhere, InuYasha bursted through the rest of the gang and forcefully made is way to me. "OUTTA MY WAY!" He demanded pushing me to the side.  
  
I stood puzzled watching InuYasha walk into my kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed out. Next thing I knew I felt something grab my arm and screamed. "OH MY GOSH! GET OFF!" I turned around to see Miroku holding my hand caringly. A sweat drop ran down my face.  
  
"My dear, you are more beautiful than a sunset on a warm summer evening. Will you please bear my child?" Miroku said pulling me close to him and stroking my hair.  
  
I pushed myself away from him and started to scratch the back of my head. "Um, I'm only 18." I saw Sango out of the corner of my eye and she hit Miroku with her oversized boomerang. Next thing I knew I heard beeps coming from my microwave and some slurping of eating. I ran into the kitchen with the rest of the crew following me. The scene that came upon me was an InuYasha with a Styrofoam bowl covering his face.  
  
"MY RAMEN!!! THAT WAS MY RAMEN YOU IDGIT!" I wailed grabbing the bowl from his hands. I looked inside it and there was nothing left.  
  
"Mmmm, that was good, I needed that." InuYasha responded patting his stomach.  
  
"NO, I NEEDED that!" I screamed holding my arm around my growling stomach  
  
Once again out of nowhere I heard a loud crash coming from the downstairs part of my house. I ran down to see what it was and I saw Link, Zelda and a blue light flying around. I did an 'anime fall down' while the InuYasha gang stood confused.  
  
"Who the hell are these weirdos?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"The blonde guy is cute!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"I agree." Sango responded to kagome.  
  
Miroku totally ignored everyone and ran over to Zelda. He bent on one knee and began his speech. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever set my eyes upon. Will you bear my child?"  
  
Zelda began to blush. "Uh...."  
  
"I'll answer for her!" Link said aggravated.  
  
"NO! Let me." Sango said reaching for her boomerang again. She wound up and swung full power at Miroku hitting him in the back of the head. Zelda shrieked.  
  
"Oh my GOSH! You killed him! MURDERER!"  
  
Sweat dropped from Sango's forehead. "Um, he's not dead, just unconscious. Don't worry about him he'll be fine."  
  
Right when I was getting used to things, a little bit, there were awkward footsteps coming from upstairs. I ran up the steps to see who it was this time. I opened the door and saw Legolas standing by a window looking as hott as ever. I fainted and fell down the steps.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Author's note***: So what do you think? Lame, good? Review and tell me so I can decided whether or not to keep going. Sorry for it not being that 'funny', it's a slow start but it will pick up. TTYL  
  
LaTeR dAyZ!!  
  
~Zelda-chic04 


	2. Chapter 2: Dreamy guys and an annoying v...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR, or Zelda  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 2: Dreamy guys and annoying voices  
  
I opened my eyes from falling over and saw Zelda, Kagome, and Sango kneeling next to me. "OMG! She's dead!" Wailed Zelda  
  
"No she's not!" Sango said annoyed.  
  
"Are you ok.....uh....." Kagome began to ask ignoring the others  
  
"LeeAnn, my name is LeeAnn, and you're in MY HOUSE! And yes I am fine by the way." I dazedly answered with my hand on my forehead. I looked around for my hottie, but he was nowhere to be found. I shot up and accidentally knocked over Kagome, Sango, and Zelda with my arms. "Where the hell is my HOTTIE?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed.  
  
"WHERE IS MY RAMEN WOMAN!?!?!?!" InuYasha also screamed from the kitchen. I looked around my family room and everyone was missing except for the girls who were swirly eyed on the floor. I went up the steps and spied some unknown people standing in my kitchen doorway. There was a really short guy with hairy feet and a taller guy with a long sword.  
  
I turned my eyes into slits and marched towards the door. "OUTTA MY WAY!" I pushed through the two and noticed that is was Frodo and Boromir. I stopped and stared. 'WOW, could it really be them? And I thought Boromir died'. I thought. I saw the gold ring around Frodo's neck and started to get a weird feeling. I moved closer to him with my hand reached out. Not really, but I wanted that gold thingy. Turning around I saw InuYasha poking Legolas' chest with Miroku, Shippo, and Link sitting on the countertop.  
  
"Where is it?" InuYasha barked.  
  
"I'm not your slave, dog." Legolas snapped  
  
"Get me my D*mn ramen woman!"  
  
"I am NOT a woman."  
  
I put my hands together, placed them on the side of my face, and swooned. "He's so DREAMY!" I sighed.  
  
"You're in love with the guy with dog ears?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"NO! The one with blonde hair!" I yelled getting frustrated.  
  
"OH! You mean Link! Sorry, but he's taken." Navi stated.  
  
I wanted to choke the glowing ball of light. "NO! The OTHER blonde."  
  
Everyone mouthed an 'O'.  
  
Miroku gave me a weird look. "You're in love with a woman?"  
  
"She's a lesbian!" Shouted Gimli.  
  
I heard his booming voice but couldn't see him. I looked past Aragorn and Sam and saw Gimli standing on the kitchen table. In the corner was Sesshomaru with his arms folded sitting in a chair. "I am NOT a lesbian. It's not my fault that Legolas is so freakn' hott!" I squealed.  
  
"BUT IT'S A FEMALE!" Screamed InuYasha in shock.  
  
"Can I have a say in this?" Legolas asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I AM a man! I will prove it to you." Legolas unbuckled his belt and then started to undress. Everyone screamed in horror and ran around mindlessly. "PUT IT BACK ON MAN!" Link screamed covering his eyes.  
  
"His clothes are still on." Shippo pointed out.  
  
Frodo and Boromir stopped and stared at Shippo, but they ran into each other and fell over swirly eyed. Link began to scream like a girl which made Miroku and Shippo cover their ears. I looked up from my ducking position and saw it was still mayhem. Frodo and Boromir on the ground, Gimili waving his axe around, and Miroku and Shippo looking like they're about to cry. Frustrated, I jumped up and put my arms in the air. "EVERYBOY STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone froze and stared at me. Before I could talk again my refrigerator door creaked open and I jumped into Miroku's arms. I looked at him and realized where I was and screamed. I brushed myself off and began again. "Ok, where was I? Oh yeah! How the HELL did all you guys get her in MY house?! And you-"  
  
"HELLO! HOW ARE YOU!" A voice broke in.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!! WHO....WHAT.....Where are you?!" I screamed again looking around for the mysterious voice.  
  
"I am AMBER!!" The voice perked up.  
  
"I said where!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So how did-" I began again, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door. 


	3. Chapter 3: Circle, circle, dot, dot

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR, or Zelda  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 3: Circle, circle, dot, dot  
  
I placed my hands on my head so it wouldn't fly off from spinning. So much was going on! First, the InuYasha peeps come, then Zelda and Link, most of the Lord of the Rings crew arrived, next a creepy voice decides to annoy me more, and now a knock at the door!  
  
I held my hands up and began to scream. "OK! Everyone stay PUT! I will see who's at the door and then the mayhem can continue!"  
  
Everyone gave me a weird look. A sweat drop rolled down my head.  
  
"Whoopie!" Cried Boromir.  
  
I rolled my eyes and went to the door. I opened it and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was RoseMarie (aka DarkAngelPearl).  
  
"Heya! How it goes?" She asked me waving her hand extremely fast.  
  
I laughed. "Uh...do you really wanna know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um....you'll have to come inside to find out."  
  
"OK. HEY! Look what I found on the street!" Rose exclaimed. She bent over past the side of the door and grabbed my other friend Nikki (aka Kikyo2005).  
  
"HEY! I wasn't on the street! I was at my house!" Nikki yelled.  
  
"Yeah you were!" Rose yelled back.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I screamed holding both their mouths shut.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Nikki asked after I let go.  
  
I looked behind me and saw Kagome coming up the steps. I went to run to push Kagome back downstairs when Shippo came flying out of the kitchen and hit me; which made me fall on top of Kagome and fall down the steps.  
  
"Who are these people?" Rose asked puzzled.  
  
"Uh...uh...nobody! They're just figments of your imagination!" I cheesed scratching the back of my head. I looked down and Shippo clung to my top. I screamed.  
  
Nikki and Rose came running down the steps. Kagome was once again swirly eyed and Sango and Zelda stood back surprised. Nikki picked up Shippo by the tail. "What the hell is this thing?"  
  
"I am a big scary fox demon!" Shippo tried to frighten Nikki.  
  
"But he's SO CUTE!" Rose began to pet Shippo's head.  
  
"Why the hell did you fly out of the kitchen Shippo?" I asked.  
  
"Gimli and InuYasha were having a tossing contest and I was the thing they were throwing." Shippo responded trying to get out of Nikki's grasp.  
  
Nikki and Rose were still lost. I tried to keep my head on straight.  
  
Zelda finally noticed what was going on. "OMG! That girl is dead!"  
  
"No she's not!" Sango said aggravated picking up a now conscious Kagome.  
  
"But who are those people?" Zelda asked pointing at Rose and Nikki.  
  
"We are not from your realm!" Nikki spooked.  
  
Zelda screamed and ran up the steps. Everyone did an anime fall down. "What a blonde." I said.  
  
"So what's with all these wackos in your house, LeeAnn?" Rose asked still confused.  
  
I began to answer when I heard an earth shattering boom come from my kitchen. Everyone ran upstairs and somehow got into my kitchen. I looked around and saw that my Microwave exploded and the door to my refrigerator was broken off.  
  
Rose and Nikki were stunned at the site of confusion in my kitchen. Cheese sticking on the wall, ramen cups everywhere, Legolas and Link having a posing contest, and InuYasha pouting in the corner.  
  
A hotdog, coming from out of no where, hit Nikki in the middle of the forehead. "I know who all these people are! There's InuYasha, Fluffy and the others, Link and Zelda, and Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and the other people of the Fellowship!"  
  
"LEGOLAS?! WHERE?!" Rose screamed like a crazed fan.  
  
"Back off! He's mine!" I ordered.  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
"He's mine!" screamed Amber.  
  
Nikki looked around for where the voice came from and jumped into Miroku's arms from her being scared. She realized where she was and jumped back down. "Pervert monk!"  
  
"I assume the ladies aren't too fond of you?" Asked Gimli.  
  
"They are. Trust me." Miroku responded. He grabbed Nikki's hand and began to caress it. "You are more beautiful than a starlit sky. Your beauty reigns over my life. Will you bear my child?"  
  
"HENTAI!" Nikki screamed hitting Miroku in the head.  
  
"Nice shot!" Shouted Amber.  
  
"HEY! That's my job....uh...."  
  
"The name's Nikki, and this is Rose." Nikki answered pointing to Rose who was now holding Shippo.  
  
Rose looked like she was about to cry. "I hear the voice, but I can't see the person!"  
  
"BOO!" Haunted Amber.  
  
Everything was getting out of control. I had to do something, but my brain was farting. I noticed a yogurt container on the floor and went to pick it up. Sam stepped on it making it squirt into my face. "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT!" I screamed pointing to my backdoor.  
  
"AAHH!!!" Link screamed.  
  
"What now?!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"That girly girl with the white boa gave me the COOTIES!" Link said whining like a little kid.  
  
I was lost at first on whom he was talking about. Then it hit me, or rather an empty cup of Ramen from InuYasha, that Link meant Sesshomaru.  
  
"OH! You mean Fluffy-chan." I saw Sesshomaru tower over me and I gave a sheepish laugh. I turned back to Link. "It's ok; I have something that will fix it!" I began to think but was lost like a cow in the headlights.  
  
Kagome began to dig in her humongous yellow book bag. "I have something! How about some herbal medicine? Band-Aids? What about some ointment?"  
  
I nudged Kagome with my hip and made her fall into the abyss of her book bag. "ANYWHO!" I continued grabbing Link's hand. "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you got the cootie shot."  
  
"What's that?" He asked stupidly.  
  
"The cootie shot, dingbat! It gets rid of cooties!" Rose yelled out. Everyone mouthed an 'O'.  
  
Everything got eerily quiet. Until some purple smoke formed and another voice came out of nowhere. "HELLO! DO NOT FEAR ME!"  
  
"FEAR IT! FEAR THE DEVIL!" Boromir cried out like a pansy.  
  
The voice got pissed and dropped a ten pound box of cereal on Boromir's head. "Anywho! I am Chibi Horsewoman, you can call me Chibi for short, and I am the GOOD, G- O- O- D, voice; unlike my evil counterpart, Amber."  
  
"Hey! I am not evil! I just like to have fun!" Amber yelled out.  
  
The kitchen began to shake like mad. Frodo, Sam and Boromir clung to each other; Sango, Kagome and Zelda took shelter under Sango's oversized boomerang; Link and Legolas running around and crying 'mommy'; and me and my friends holding onto the wall with dear life. Next thing we knew the chaos stopped and the purple smoke returned.  
  
"Ok, now that that's over with....." Chibi began.  
  
"What in all the hells did you do! You spilled all of my RAMEN!" InuYasha pouted.  
  
"I put Amber away in her cage and hopefully she stays put for a good while. And I'm sorry to say you ATE all the Ramen."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Chibi, where the hell am I suppose to put all these freaks? My parents are gonna flip when they see *them * and the mess." I asked real pissed.  
  
"No need to fear," Chibi began when out of nowhere a blue light came and the mess was gone and everything was repaired. "Now that's done, about where these peeps are gonna go. Out in your back yard you'll see a tree with a circle on it with a dot in the middle. Press it and rock with a triangle on it will open up and that's where you'll store these freaks of nature."  
  
"I am not a freak." Sesshomaru said unemotionally.  
  
"Sorry my Fluffy chan!"^_^ Chibi giggled. Before I knew it Sesshomaru was in a PINK TUTU! Everyone began to laugh.  
  
"You're so pretty!" Zelda said straightening out the tutu part.  
  
"I always wanted to see Fluffy chan in a pink tutu" Chibi laughed.  
  
Sesshomaru growled.  
  
My head was dizzy. @_@ "Here's your answer Rose." 


	4. Chapter 4: A blonde moment with a touch ...

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR, and Zelda  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 4: A blonde moment with a touch of sauce  
  
"Whoo hoo! This is so cool Lee! You should do this more often!" Nikki stated playing with Sesshomaru's white fluffy tail.  
  
"This isn't cool! My house is invaded by fictitious people!" I shouted getting pelted again by another ramen cup.  
  
"Look at it this way, at least you have LEGOLAS here.....unless you don't want him then I'll take him." Rose said hopefully.  
  
"Hell no girl! He's mine and you know it!" I screamed. "Hey peeps! Lets find this tree and put you somewhere safe!"  
  
"I don't wanna go!!" Shippo whined.  
  
"You're going to a better place though!" Rose tried to comfort.  
  
"But I don't want to DIE!" he cried.  
  
"You're not dying pipsqueak, just going to that underground fun world with roller coasters and pools and-" Nikki added getting cut off by getting hit in the face by a flying, juicy pickle.  
  
"Don't scare the shrimp! If anyone should scare him, it should be me!" InuYasha barked jumping down in front of Rose.  
  
"Says who!" Rose gave an evil smirk. She saw InuYasha's ears and began to rub them. "Are they real?!"  
  
"Hands off idget!"  
  
Rose laughed evilly. "SIT BOY!"  
  
"OI!" InuYasha screamed falling onto my kitchen floor.  
  
"CHILDREN, CHILDREN!" Chibi boomed. "No fighting in the house!"  
  
Before we knew it we were transported outside my house and in front of the huge tree in my backyard. "There, you guys were wasting my time not moving." Chibi said. "NOW you can fight."  
  
Boromir looked over with a smirk and shoved Frodo in the snow.  
  
"Wasting YOUR time, all these peeps are wasting my time!" I yelled getting even more pissed. "And it's freezing!"  
  
"HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!" Navi screeched flying around madly.  
  
"Shut up dumb fairy!" Link said throwing Navi into the snow.  
  
"ANYWHO! It's freezing, because it's Ohio, and we're gonna freeze to death if you don't do anything!" I shivered.  
  
Out of nowhere seventeen heavy-duty coats fell from the sky. Everyone dived for them seeing as though they were freezing their butts off.  
  
"Look! It's the tree! And the stone! With the triangle! And-" Boromir ran around like a crazed maniac waving his arms. He stopped yelling when he ran into the huge tree with the circle on it. The rock split open and everyone started to run for it.  
  
"OUTTA MY WAY!" InuYasha ordered.  
  
"Ladies first!" Miroku said trying to be polite, pushing InuYasha out of the way.  
  
"I'm freezing my sexy butt off!" Legolas stated shivering.  
  
Everyone stared at him. Rose grinned and went to pinch his butt.  
  
"Ah, ah! Off limits young lady!" Legolas scolded with his had over Roses face to stop her from coming closer.  
  
"I don't care what you guys say, I'M GOING IN!" Sango held her boomerang up and ran down the steps.  
  
"HEY HEY HEY! Princess' first!" Zelda yelled running after Sango.  
  
Once everyone stopped squawking they went down the stairs and into the huge room. To the left of the steps there was a nice step up of a kitchen with a huge dining table, plenty of cupboards, a stove, microwave and sink. On the other side was a living area with four large couches, big screen TV equipped with a GameCube and games, magazines, and board games. There was a hallway that led to the rooms where the crazies where to stay.  
  
"Dang it! This place is so cool!" Nikki said squeezing Sesshomaru's neck.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Are you dating Sesshomaru?!"  
  
Nikki gave a sheepish smile. "Umm....."  
  
"No wonder he wasn't acting like he had a stick up his butt." Miroku pointed out.  
  
"Why the hell are you dating my brother!" InuYasha whined.  
  
"SIT BOY!" everyone said.  
  
"I AM NOT DATING FLUFFY-CHAN!" Nikki yelled.  
  
"She's dating him." Link said.  
  
"Your quick!" Legolas joked.  
  
"I am! I'm the fastest person around!"  
  
"Um, he means you're blonde!" Rose informed.  
  
"Oh, um.....but I have a bow and arrow!" Link exclaimed.  
  
Legolas pulls out his nice, long white bow with arrows. "I got these nice shiny daggers."  
  
"Lookie at this!" Link pulled out his sword. "I got a sword!" Link up next to his face and stroked it lovingly.  
  
Everyone did an anime fall down.  
  
"I can beat that! I got a-" Legolas started.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aragorn hit Legolas in the back of the head. "We have children here!"  
  
"I am NOT a kid!" Rose whined.  
  
"It's ok.....sometimes we all need a little help." I said patting her shoulder.  
  
Rose growled. "Pickle?" I said taking a piece of pickle out of my hair with a sweat drop rolling down my face.  
  
"HIYA!" A voice came from nowhere.  
  
"I thought you were in your cage!" Chibi yelled.  
  
"Hee hee hee! I am here to PARTAY!!!!"  
  
I held my head to prevent it from exploding. "Not you again! I thought you had her in control, Chibi?"  
  
^^;; "I did. She scares me sometimes."  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Feel my wrath DOGBREATH!" Amber wickedly laughed.  
  
Everyone looked around scared, especially me, Rose, Nikki, Kagome and the rest of the girls. InuYasha was too busy eating all the pickles in the refrigerator to realize that he was in trouble.  
  
"HEE HEE HEE HEE!!!!" Amber laughed again.  
  
Without warning a huge butt-load (AN: 'Butt-load' is my own little term^_^) of red, chunky pasta sauce fell on top of InuYasha. The splashage went over everything and coated everything in pasta sauce.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff!" InuYasha yelled. "It smells bad and I-" Before InuYasha could finish he passed out and fell into the spaghetti mess. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Lord of the Ramens

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR or Zelda  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 5: The Lord of the Ramens  
  
I wiped off all of the pasta sauce off of my clothes and went around trying to see if everyone was ok. Nikki and Rose were laughing about it and cleaning themselves off while Zelda cried; Frodo was playing in the mess; Boromir, Link, and Legolas of course were freaking out about it, and Boromir ran into the support post; InuYasha was still passed out while everyone else was trying to clean up. The whole thing with all the peeps coming over, a secret hide-out and now a butt-load of pasta sauce being dumped everywhere wasn't helping my sanity.  
  
"CHIBI!!! I thought you had Amber under control!" I screamed plopping myself down on the sauce drenched couch.  
  
"C'mon! It's not bad, it's fun!" Shippo giggled while sliding in the mess and falling over.  
  
Shippo runs into Rose and picks him up. "You look like a meatball!"  
  
"MEATBALL!" Frodo screamed running for Shippo, but was stopped when Miroku grabbed him.  
  
"Shippo is NOT food, my friend." Miroku let go and groped Nikki's butt mistaking it for Sango's.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone touched my butt!" Nikki screamed turning around and slammed Miroku into the sauce.  
  
"Nice one!" Rose cheered.  
  
"There is too much of this stuff here for us to clean up!" Aragorn complained.  
  
"You whine too much! Just because you're the King doesn't mean you can't do anything!" Gimli retorted throwing a mop at Aragorn.  
  
"You know what little man?!"  
  
"Bring it ON!"  
  
Aragorn and Gimli went to fight when all of a sudden Navi appeared.  
  
"HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!! HEY!!! LOOK AT THE MESS!! PRESS THE UP TRIANGLE TO CLEAN UP!!!" Navi yelled buzzing around.  
  
Kagome found a fly swatter and nailed Navi to the ground. "MAN! That was annoying!"  
  
Link pulls a bottle out and put a sauce soaked Navi in it. "Whew. I wonder why I didn't think of that earlier!"  
  
Everyone fell into the pasta sauce goodness.  
  
"BAKA!" Sango screamed. "Can I hit him with my boomerang!"  
  
Zelda freaked out. "NO!!!! You cannot hurt my LINKIE POO!"  
  
"LINKIE POO!" Everyone said out loud except for a blushing Link.  
  
"Um, Zelda dear. I told you not to say that in public!" Link said aside to Zelda.  
  
^_^"I know, but I forgot." Zelda replied hugging Link.  
  
"Can we PLEASE get rid of these blondes?!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"HEY! I am blonde and proud of it!" Legolas boasted.  
  
Nikki jumped up into Miroku's arms again. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Nikki saw where she was again and jumped down.  
  
"I've been here baka!" InuYasha snapped.  
  
"Sit boy!" Rose yelled out with InuYasha slamming into the ground.  
  
"That's my job!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Says who!" Rose replied sticking out her tongue.  
  
'This is getting WAY out of control!' I thought to myself. I didn't know what to do. This sauce mess wasn't going anywhere and Chibi's nowhere to be found!  
  
"CHIBI!! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed.  
  
"Here!" I heard her say.  
  
"What are you doing!?" A sweat drop went down the side of my head.  
  
"Having fun watching all this."  
  
"Where's Amber?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"Well.....you're reliable. -_-' Can you at least get rid of this sauce!"  
  
As soon as I asked the pasta sauce disappeared and everyone was clean again. Just as I thought things were getting better it just got a whole hell of a lot worse. I went to go look through a magazine when I heard a door slam.  
  
"What was that?!" I asked scared out of my mind. At this point I'll jump at anything.  
  
I looked over where Miroku was and he was trying to grope Zelda who was running away, and Link was running like a pansy after Miroku. Frodo was now sitting on the countertop eating all of the cheese puffs and Shippo was trying to get some. Rose and Nikki were playing with Sesshomaru's tail. InuYasha was trying to get some more ramen and pickles. When I went to see what everyone else was up to I saw a creepy figure move across the floor.  
  
"Oh my GOSH! There's something in here!" I panicked.  
  
"IT'S A MOUSE!" Boromir and Legolas screamed jumping onto the table.  
  
"It was way bigger than a mouse!" I stated when I saw the thing move again and then I heard something.  
  
"Wheres is its!? I's needs itss!"  
  
"We're gonna die! Save me!" Rose cried jumping into Miroku's arms. "HENTAI!" Rose yelled hitting Miroku and falling to the ground.  
  
"WOW....the woman love me here!" Miroku blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
I went to get off the couch when the thing jumped on the back of it. "I'SS WANTSS ITSS!!! TELLSS USSS WHEREESSS ITSS ISS!!"  
  
"GOLLUM!!" I fell backwards and landed on Sesshomaru's lap. I was pushed off and looked behind me and saw that it was Nikki who did it. "He's MY Fluffy-chan!"  
  
"HE'S MINE and we'll deal with this later!" Brushing myself off I ran over to Frodo and took the Ring off of his necklace. "Here Gollum, take this and don't hurt me!!"  
  
"Eww! That thing is ugly! Get it out of my presence!" Zelda said disgusted.  
  
"You're one big brat aren't you?" Sango asked annoyed.  
  
Zelda nodded her head.  
  
"Mess dontss wantss thatsss!" Gollum hissed.  
  
"Then what do you want?" I asked confused.  
  
Gollum answered my question when he ran over to InuYasha and tackled him.  
  
"GOLLUM! CALM DOWN!" Aragorn yelled when he and Gimli pulled Gollum away from InuYasha.  
  
"What's with that thing!?" InuYasha said being creeped out.  
  
"ISSS WANTSSSS ITSS!! WESSS WANTSSS THE RAMENSSSSS!!!!!!!!" Gollum hissed squirming.  
  
"Hell no! It's MINE!" InuYasha cried out acting like a little kid.  
  
"Master! WESSS, Iss means, MESS WANTSS ITSS!! WE'LL LEAVESS YOUSS ALONESS!" Gollum pleaded breaking free.  
  
InuYasha screamed and jumped on top of the refrigerator. "NO WAY MAN!"  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome said getting mad and stuck her tongue out at Rose.  
  
Rose growled and went to sock Kagome.  
  
"NOW NOW!" I scolded holding Rose back.  
  
InuYasha fell to the ground and his ramen cups flew everywhere. Gollum picked up every cup and left the hide-out.  
  
"How did that thingy get here anyway?!" Shippo asked.  
  
Once again the evil laugh came. "MUUWWWHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm BBBBAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no!" I screamed.  
  
"You have something against me don't you!!??" InuYasha said with a tear running down the side of his face and shook his fist at the ceiling.  
  
"Aw....poor dogboy!" Amber said.  
  
"Down girl!" Chibi commanded.  
  
Out of nowhere, again, a whole butt-load of ramen cups fell in front of InuYasha.  
  
"I'm in heaven!" InuYasha said fainting. 


	6. Chapter 6: Ferrets among us

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR, or Zelda  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 6: Ferrets among us  
  
I tried to calm myself after all the ramen cups fell down. InuYasha swallowed them all up, cups and all. Zelda was trying to comb her hair with a fork while Rose and Kagome were arguing about something. Frodo was still eating those cheese puffs and Legolas was examining himself in the mirror. I didn't want to know what everyone else was doing so I sat on the couch and tried to imagine myself far away from this place.  
  
"I look good!" Legolas complimented flexing his arms.  
  
Rose swooned and pinched Legolas' butt. "YOU'RE D@MN HOTT!!"  
  
Legolas yelped and turned around. "No touching the booty!"  
  
"I don't care what you guys say, I still have my Fluffy-chan!" Nikki said out of nowhere.  
  
-_-' "Um.....Nikki, no one was talking to you." I said with a sweat drop running down my face.  
  
"MINE!" Nikki squeezed Sesshomaru's arm.  
  
"KOWABUNGA!!" Shippo squealed flying across the room.  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome commanded.  
  
"That's my line!" Rose yelled.  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" InuYasha moaned.  
  
"You threw shippo across the room, again." Kagome stated.  
  
"I didn't! I swear! It was that freakishly short guy with a beard!"  
  
"All I can say is that that little rodent is great for throwing practice." Gimli boasted.  
  
"THROW ME! THROW ME!" Boromir said jumping up and down waving his arms.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amber laughed.  
  
"NNOOOO!!" Link screamed like a sissy.  
  
"Yeah we know, it's Amber again." Miroku sighed.  
  
"NO! My tights ripped!" Link cried covering the rip.  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
"I am back and I am ready for some F-U-N!!" Amber declared.  
  
"F-U what?" Sango asked?  
  
"F U, you mother-" InuYasha yelled out but then getting knocked upside the head by Rose.  
  
"You have a dirty mouth mister!" Rose yelled pulled his ears.  
  
"OW!!! NOT THE EARS WOMAN!"  
  
"Pipe down InuYasha. It's bad enough you ate all the ramen....again." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"BACK TO ME AGAIN! AHEM!" Amber said impatiently. "It's your turn Boromir! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
"YAY! It's my turn!" Boromir jumped up and down.  
  
"That's not a good thing!" Nikki tried to get through his head.  
  
"Beware Boromir!" Aragorn warned.  
  
"I shall turn you into a ferret!" Amber laughed. A greenish colored gas filled the room and surrounded Boromir. Next thing I knew there was a fuzzy little ferret running around! Out of nowhere a cage appeared and surrounded the ferret.  
  
"WOWIE! That was cool!" Frodo said amazed with the new animal. Everyone but me, Rose and Nikki gathered around the cage and stared and pointed at the rodent.  
  
"It's so cute!" Zelda said going to pet it.  
  
"NO! It has cooties!" Link said pulling her away. "CIRCLE CIRCLE DOT DOT! NOW YOU GOT THE COOTIE SHOT!"  
  
"CHIBI! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed.  
  
"Right here." She said.  
  
"You're no help."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You let Boromir turned into a ferret!"  
  
"I know, isn't he so cute!"  
  
"Oi vey. Please take control over Amber please! This is getting way out of control!" I demanded waving my finger at the ceiling.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Next thing I knew a bunch of things were flying around. Gimli, Legolas, and Miroku were flying in the air along with a bunch of books, a chair and five tubs of pickles. They circled around and landed on top of Nikki who was across the room. The dust settled and everyone ran over to where the stuff landed.  
  
"NIKKI! Are you ok!?" I asked pushing away all the debris. When I lifted a massive book up and bunch of baby ferrets came running out!  
  
"THE FLOOR IS MOVING!" Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's head.  
  
"Get off of me you flea bitten rodent!" InuYasha plucked Shippo off and handed him to Rose.  
  
"This is nuts!" I yelled. I looked over and Kagome and Sango were picking up as many ferrets as possible and hugging them.  
  
"They're so cute!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"They're vial! And they're going to ruin my dress!" Zelda complained.  
  
"My big toe!" Legolas screamed trying to shake of a ferret from his foot.  
  
"Stay put and I'll cut it off!" Gimli tried to wiggle free from the junk.  
  
"NO HURTING THE ANIMALS!" Sango hit Gimli over the head with her boomerang. Gimli fell over.  
  
"NIKKI'S STILL UNDER THERE!" Rose shrieked trying to pull away the garbage again.  
  
"We can do it!" Link said raising his arms in the air. He motioned for Aragorn and Frodo to help and started picking up the junk and running outside. Nikki was finally revealed but was unconscious. Link picked her up and threw her outside with all the other stuff.  
  
"YOU THREW NIKKI OUTSIDE!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I got rid of the junk for you!" Link said proudly.  
  
"Nikki's not junk!"  
  
"WEEE!!" Shippo screamed flying across the room again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAMMMMBBBBBEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Amber smiled.^_^ "I can't help it if I'm so fun!"  
  
"Where's Chibi?" Rose asked kind of worried.  
  
"I tied her up!"  
  
"But Chibi was suppose to tie YOU up!" InuYasha whined. "And I want my ramen!"  
  
@_@ 


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen Bananas

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR, or Zelda  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 7: Frozen bananas  
  
"You guys are a bunch of RETARDS!!!" I screamed running towards the door. I went to turn the handle but it wouldn't move! "AMBER! Unlock this door now! Nikki's gonna freeze outside!" I ordered turning around and running into Frodo who had a huge tub of cheese puffs.  
  
"My puffies!" Frodo cried watching his cheese puffs fly across the room.  
  
"No can do!" Amber laughed wickedly.  
  
"You're an evil piece of ham!" Rose yelled out shaking her fist everywhere.  
  
Everyone fell over.  
  
"Not the brightest crayon in the box are we now?" Gimli joked.  
  
Rose just gave a huge smile.  
  
"HELLO! My friend is out there!" I screamed again.  
  
"And MY Fluffy-chan isn't getting any attention!" Amber retorted throwing all of the cheese puffs that fell on the ground at my head.  
  
"YOURS?! Since when did you start dating that pansey?! I thought that 'Nikki' girl had him?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Do NOT question my greatness you peon!" Amber boomed throwing InuYasha into Legolas.  
  
"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" InuYasha screamed being hurled across the room.  
  
"This is a NIGHTMARE! I don't care what you do Amber, I'm going outside and getting my friend! Kagome, Sango, Rose! Come with me!" I ordered. I didn't want to be that mean, but Amber was getting on my nerves. Then Zelda had to start whining again.  
  
"Why can't I go!" Zelda complained looking up from an upside-down magazine.  
  
I had to think quickly. If Zelda went outside she would complain to no end. "Ummm......You have to take care of your 'Linkie-poo."  
  
"MY LINKIE-POO! WHERE?! I'M COMING MY DARLING!" Zelda got up and ran to Link who was now comparing sword sizes with Legolas.  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked up to the door with Kagome, Sango and Rose following me. I turned the handle and lo and behold it was finally unlocked! I opened it and saw Nikki still lying in the snow sprawled out.  
  
"Is she dead?!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
I went up to Nikki and felt her pulse. "No, she's just unconscious."  
  
"Wake up dang it!" Rose shouted shaking Nikki.  
  
"ROSE! Be careful! She's gonna break if you shake her too hard." Sango reprimanded.  
  
Rose let go of Nikki and she plopped onto the snow. I bent down and tried to pick her up. "Um......guys, I think I need some help!"  
  
"OKIE DOKIE!" Kagome said just picking up Nikki's foot.  
  
Rose fell over. "You're stupid! No wonder InuYasha hates you!"  
  
"He doesn't hate me! And I am not stupid!" Kagome retorted letting go of the foot.  
  
"Yeah you are."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sango screamed pulling out her boomerang. "Don't make me use this!"  
  
Kagome and Rose shut up and each picked up a leg while Sango and I grabbed her arms.  
  
We walked back into the hideout and were very much overcome by banana peels lying everywhere. Kagome slipped and fell on one of the peels. With Kagome's falling caused a chain reaction causing Rose to fly into Aragorn, Sango into Miroku, and I hit the refrigerator making InuYasha's nicely piled ramen fall over.  
  
"MY BEAUTIFUL TOWER O' RAMEN!" InuYasha shrieked and ran over towards me.  
  
"Hello my love!" Miroku purred squeezing Sango.  
  
"Nice try perv!" Sango hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang.  
  
I stood up from being covered in ramen cups and walked over to the table. "CHIBI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I barked.  
  
"I'm warding off Amber!" She cheered.  
  
"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow.  
  
"WEEEE!!!!!!" Shippo squealed sliding across the floor.  
  
"Yah know, like with garlic and vampires. Amber fears bananas." Chibi replied.  
  
"Where are the banana's?! These are just the peels!" I yelled picking off one off my head.  
  
"That stupid ferret ate them!" Link screamed trying to get away from a hissing rodent.  
  
"AWWW!!! But Boromir's so cute!" Kagome picked up the ferret and began to squeeze it.  
  
"Don't kill the poor thing!" Rose scolded grabbing Boromir from kagome.  
  
"MY FERRET!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"Remind me to separate them!" I screamed. "You're not doing a very good job Chibi and how did you get out!?"  
  
"It's a secret!"  
  
"SHE'S A GHOST!" Gimli yelled swinging his axe around.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"MOMMIE!" Rose screamed jumping into Miroku's arm.  
  
"Hello hotstuff!" Miroku winked.  
  
"AHHH!! I REALLY want my mommy!" Rose yelled jumping back out of Miroku's arm.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled thrusting her Boomerang at Miroku's head.  
  
"CHILDREN! I have been informed by LEEANN that I'm not doing a good job. So as my duty of begin the GOOD voice I need to send all of you to BED!" Chibi demanded.  
  
'Great, what did I do now!' I thought to myself having massive sweat bullets run down my face.  
  
"Everything." Aragorn replied to me.  
  
"How'd you know what I was thinking?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You scare me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"This conversation never took place."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
I went to sit on the couch when it disappeared and I fell hard on my butt. "CHIBI!"  
  
"TIME FOR BED!"  
  
"YAY! Beddie-bye time!" Shippo yelled jumping in my arms. "I wanna sleep with you Kag—wait! You're not Kagome!"  
  
"Thanks for noticing!" I fell over.  
  
"CHILDREN! Ok, room assignments! On the right side of the hall is the bedroom for the girls and on the left is the boy's room. And at the end of the hall is the bathroom for if you need to do your 'late night relieving'. HAVE FUN! Oh yeah, LeeAnn, you have to sleep in your house and Rose has to sleep outside."^_^ Chibi ordered.  
  
"But I don't want to sleep outside! It's cold!" Rose whined clinging onto Legolas.  
  
"Yeah, and I think that I need to stay here to make sure nothing unusual, not like it has already happened, happens." I suggested. "And what about Nikki?"  
  
"Nikki's out cold and I don't think she'll be up for a while now," Chibi stated. "So she'll be on the couch."  
  
"And *I * have to go outside!" Rose whined again.  
  
"I was kidding, you'll be with the girls."  
  
"YAY!" Rose cheered and ran into the bedroom.  
  
"So I can sleep in the girl's room too?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"NO."  
  
I feel over again. @_@ 


	8. Chapter 8: Twinkle twinkle little cheese

***Disclaimer***: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR or Zelda  
  
The Day THEY Came  
  
Chapter 8: Twinkle twinkle little cheese  
  
As everyone was 'settling' into their assigned rooms, I was trying to come to an agreement with Chibi to let me stay. It wasn't going as good as I hoped for.  
  
"CHIBI! Why can't I stay!?" I barked.  
  
"You have a house twenty feet away!" Chibi answered back.  
  
"But this story is from my point of view! So if I go you have no story."  
  
"So."  
  
"ACK! Grr..." I growled. She was being annoying. "You're acting like my mother!"  
  
"I am your mother!"  
  
"MOMMY!" Shippo squealed.  
  
"I don't care what you say! I'm staying here. I have to make sure the insanity level will stay at a minimum." I demanded.  
  
"You know well right that nothing's ever going to be sane around here. EVER!" Rose informed.  
  
"Thank you. Ok, fine then LeeAnn...I put you in charge of watching Nikki." Chibi ordered.  
  
"But she's a bump on a log right now!"  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
I growled and headed towards the couch. Everything actually seemed calm for a bit until Legolas came running out in just a towel.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! HE'S SO HOTT!!" Rose screamed and fainted.  
  
"ROSE!" I yelled running to her. I looked up and then saw Legolas standing on the coffee table with a hairbrush up to his mouth like a microphone.  
  
"When the night has come and the land is dark and the moon is the only light we'll see," Legolas began to sing, very well I might add. "No I won't...be afraid...ohh I won't...be afraid, just as long as you stand...stand by me—"  
  
"Stop singing you pansy!" InuYasha ridiculed.  
  
Kagome came up behind InuYasha and hit him over the head. "SHUT UP YOU DIPHEAD!"  
  
Legolas ignored the whole thing and continued singing. "So darlin' darlin' stand...by me...ohh stand...by me...ohh stand...stand by me...stand by me..."  
  
Everyone stood up and clapped. InuYasha was still lying on the floor with a bump on his head. After Legolas' little ballad I tried waking Rose back up but she was still out cold.  
  
"That was beautiful!" Miroku said wiping a tear from his face.  
  
"Yeah! Sing another!" Zelda cheered.  
  
"NO! Just please get some clothes on!" Gimili suggested.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Calm do—"I screamed and got cut off.  
  
I woke up lying on the floor in front of the TV. I felt the back of my head and saw a small barrel of bananas nearby. "CURSE YOU CHIBI!" I looked closer and I saw a note. It said: "You'll need these. Love Chibi."  
  
Picking up the barrel I realized that it was quiet; too quiet. No one was around except for Nikki who was still unconscious on the couch. All of a sudden I heard a thud on a wall and ran to where it was coming from. I really wasn't surprised, just concerned for some reason. I walked over to the boy's room door and creaked it open a bit. They didn't noticed so I opened it up more and saw the most disturbing things ever! Link and Legolas were sitting in the corner wearing pink bunny pajamas on while comparing ear sizes, InuYasha was pouting of course, Gimili was using Shippo to practice throwing and Miroku was looking at himself wearing a chibimoon suit in a mirror.  
  
"Do you think this suit makes my butt look big?" Miroku asked spinning around.  
  
"Yeah, and your head along with it." InuYasha barked.  
  
"I wasn't asking you!" Miroku growled and turned back around to admire himself.  
  
"My ears are SO much better than yours!" Legolas bragged.  
  
"Nuh uh! I have earrings!" Link responded pointed to his ears.  
  
"At least I don't wear a dorky green hat!"  
  
"Hey! I have a fairy in a jar and I know how to use it!"  
  
"Gimmie that!" Legolas grabbed for the bottle.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Aragorn yelled.  
  
It was too late. Legolas let the fairy out and all chaos happened again.  
  
"HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!" Navi screamed flying around the room.  
  
"FOOD!" Frodo yelped catching the fairy and putting it in his mouth.  
  
"EWW!!" Shippo cringed.  
  
"Get that right out of your mouth right now mister!" Link ordered.  
  
Frodo shook his head.  
  
"GIVE IT SOME AIR MAN!" Link screamed.  
  
Frodo stuck out his tongue to reveal a saliva-drenched fairy.  
  
"Lets go precious..." Link picked up Navi and placed her back in the bottle.  
  
I stepped back and slowly closed the door. This was too much. So I decided to check out the girls' room next to see if it was actually under control compared to the guys. I opened the door and immediately I heard Zelda complaining. Sango and Kagome were covering their heads with their pillows and Rose was head banging to something.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! This pillow is NOT goose feather down! And sheets are so stiff! Is there anything PINK around here?! There need to be some cute stuffed animals and lacey lace on ALL the windows!" Zelda ran on.  
  
"MAKE HER STOP!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WE'VE TRIED!" Kagome screamed back.  
  
"WHOO HOO!!!" Rose wailed still banging her head. She picked up a chair and threw it across the room and it hit Zelda. "YEAH!"  
  
Sango and Kagome lifted their heads to hear nothing but Rose trying to sing to something.  
  
"YES! She finally stopped complaining!" Sango jumped for joy.  
  
"But we still have Roses aweful singing!" Kagome complained throwing a pillow at Rose.  
  
"HEY! I sing good!" Rose retorted.  
  
"Well...I'm sorry you're trying to desperately hard to sing like Legolas." Sango chuckled.  
  
Rose growled and attacked Sango with the pillow she threw. Kagome just sat back and watched. I was getting a kick out of this; it was so much cleaner than the guys' room. As I continued watching the girls duking it out, I saw a little fur ball running into the room. It was Shippo.  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGO-"Shippo cried and then stopped when a flying pillow hit him.  
  
"SHIPPO! You guys! Shippo is here!" Kagome said picking up the dazed fox.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here? He's supposed to be with the guys." Rose mentioned picking Shippo up by his collar and holding him up to her face.  
  
"Yeah Shippo, why are you here?" Sango asked.  
  
"The guys are being stupid. Miroku is chasing Legolas around again and Gimili keeps using me as a throwing object. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Shippo said.  
  
"OF COURSE!" Kagome squealed squeezing Shippo.  
  
As I watched their little emotional time, I realized that no one has really noticed me and Shippo just walked by without even being aware of me standing there.  
  
"HEYA!" That familiar annoying voice came from nowhere.  
  
"AMBER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed demandingly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"  
  
"So."  
  
"So why doesn't anyone notice I'm around."  
  
"Because they hate you."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"So what's the REAL reason?"  
  
"I had them all ate a piece of cheese that made them forget that you existed."  
  
"You're mean!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
So I found out why no one noticed me. Figures. I knew that Chibi had the antidote so I decided to call upon her. "CHIBI!"  
  
No answer. "CHIBI!!! CHIBI!! CHIB-"  
  
"She's not here." Amber snickered.  
  
"What did you do now and you better give me a straight answer!"  
  
"Yes mother. I gave Chibi some sleeping pills."  
  
I growled to myself and remember that I had that barrel of bananas back in the other room. I went to get them and realized that they were gone. 'Great. Just what I need.' I thought to myself. All of a sudden I heard screams and cries coming from the hallway. Not to my surprise was Legolas running towards me followed by Link, Miroku, Gimili, and everyone else, including the girls. I wanted to ask what happened but then I remembered that I was 'invisible'.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! I think you stunk out the whole world man!" Legolas almost gagged.  
  
"INUYASHA! You get bad gas when you eat both pickles and ramen together!" Kagome warned.  
  
"So. At least it tastes good." InuYasha pouted.  
  
"And doesn't smell good coming out! You're a disgrace little brother!" Sesshomaru sternly said.  
  
This was getting interesting. So I decided to take this to my advantage. I ran into the girls' room and found a pink frilly bra that was clearly Zelda's. I ran back into the living area and stood behind Legolas. I carefully strapped on the 'silky darling' overtop of Legolas' shirt and sat back to watch the excitement.  
  
"MY BRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PINK FRILLY BRA!?" Zelda screamed.  
  
"Isn't that the one I bought for you for your birthday Zelda?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes it is! And it's my favorite one too!"  
  
"HEY! This looks good on me!" Legolas gave a big grin. "And it's my color too!"  
  
"MINE! Give it back!" Zelda ripped the bra off Legolas.  
  
"ACK! I'm naked!" Legolas screamed like a girl holding his arms over his chest.  
  
"No you're not dimwit! You still have a shirt on!" Gimili rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
I laughed my head off. I began to think. "Hey! I can use the to my advantage!" As the mayhem continued, I plotted some diabolical plans in my scheming mind.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***author's note***: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as 'funny' as the last ones. I had a bit of a writer's block and had not inspiration of anything funny. I really wanted to get this story updated so I did as best as I could! TTYL  
  
~zelda-chic04 


	9. Chapter 9: Sleeping beauty gets ugly

***Author's note***: YO! Sorry about the long delay. I've been so OVERLOADED with things with school, work, and college/graduation junk. I've also lost the part of my brain where my funny inspiration is located. If you find it please tell me!^_^ (translation: PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!! I luv this story and I want to continue it!) Also, I've been very busy with playing FINAL FANTASY XI!!! WHOO HOO! It's very awesome! I am a level 7 (almost 8) thief (going for a ranger title), my species is Mithra and my name is Kironiko. So if you have FF XI feel free to find me somewhere (my hometown is Bastok). Hehehe...anywho...I apologize if it's not as funny but I really tried!  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
***Disclaimer***: I do not own anything used in this story except for myself and maybe Nikki^_- and my ideas.  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 9: Sleepy beauty gets ugly  
  
As I watched all the mayhem break loose again I noticed Nikki still out on the couch. I snuck up by Frodo and stole two cheese puffs out of his tub of them. I walked back over to where Nikki was and placed the cheese puffs, one in each nostril. While laughing my head off, Gimili, who was getting pushed around by Legolas and Link, unknowingly backed into me, and made me fall on top of Nikki. I landed on her stomach, which made her double over, and blow the cheese puffs out of her nose. The puffs flew and landed in Zelda's hair.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! GET IT OUT! IT'S ALIVE!" Zelda screamed running around.  
  
"Shut up you ditz!" Kagome screamed stopping Zelda.  
  
"Why you little..." Zelda eyed Kagome.  
  
Aragorn walked up to Zelda and took out the cheese puffs. "Here, these belong to you."  
  
"My cheese puffs!" Frodo yelled jumping for the puffs.  
  
I rubbed my stomach after getting hit and watched Zelda trying to 'fight' with Kagome. Next thing I knew I felt something hitting me and start moving.  
  
"Get off woman!" Nikki screamed hitting my side.  
  
"So you're finally awake..." I said leaning onto her more.  
  
"Shut up and just get off of me you cow!"  
  
Just as I was about to retaliate when I realized something. Nikki could see me! Everyone who ate that piece of cheese can't see me but Nikki was sleeping when Amber was handing it out.  
  
"Yeah! You can see me!" I said squeezing Nikki.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Nikki said trying to push me away.  
  
A sweat drop fell down my head. "Ok...let me explain..."  
  
"Nikki's awake!" Rose screamed running over to Nikki. She tried to hug her but was bumped away because I was in her way. "Hey! What was that for?! You pushed me away!"  
  
I shook my head and waved my arms to tell Nikki to say no. Nikki paused and tried to move. "Umm...sorry about that...my legs were in the way." Nikki rolled her eyes. "What was that about? Rose clearly ran into you!"  
  
"That's what I was about to explain," I started again. "While you were unconscious, I was knocked out momentarily and Amber gave everyone a piece of cheese that made me invisible to them. When I woke up I found out the hard way that I couldn't be seen."  
  
"Oooohhh...ooookkkk..." Nikki scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Who are you talking to Nikki?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's clear that she's still out of it." Miroku, rubbing Sango's butt, responded.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango hit Miroku with her boomerang.  
  
Nikki looked around like she was lost. "Umm...nobody..."  
  
Suddenly Boromir, still in his ferret form, came up and started biting my arm. "Get off you flea-bitten rodent!" I screamed throwing Boromir across the room.  
  
"Whoa! That was weird! Boromir was growling at something and just flew across the room and landed on Sesshomaru!" Kagome said picking Boromir up.  
  
"That was me...sorry guys!" Nikki waved her hand.  
  
"You're starting to scare me woman..." InuYasha sulked.  
  
"Yeah, and it takes a lot to scare him." Legolas elbowed InuYasha.  
  
"Get away from me woman!" InuYasha hit Legolas making him fly into the wall.  
  
"I thought we already had that discussion." A sweat drop rolled down Rose's face.  
  
"Time for bed!" Chibi came out of nowhere ordering everyone. "Do you have any mustard covered pickles anywhere?"  
  
"MY PICKLES!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
"MINE!" Chibi screamed back. Out of nowhere InuYasha was held in midair and thrown into the boy's bedroom. "That's a warning for all of you!"  
  
"What's up with you?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"She's gonna kill us!!" Zelda cried running into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm coming sexy!" Link yelled running into the wall.  
  
"WHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amber laughed evilly.  
  
"BACK TO YOUR HOLE! AND THE REST OF YOU! TO BED!" Chibi yelled throwing everyone but Nikki and me into their bedrooms.  
  
"What crawled up your butt and died?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Chibi said like a little girl dropping flowers onto everything.  
  
"What's with the flowers now?!" Nikki cried like a maniac.  
  
"They're pretty and smell good." ^_^  
  
All of a sudden a cold blast of wind blew through the room. "What's with the temperature change?!" I screamed rolling up into a ball.  
  
"It's hot in here." Chibi said.  
  
"It wasn't before!" Nikki yelled going crazy.  
  
"TIME FOR A STRAIGHT JACKET!" Chibi yelled putting a straight jacket on Nikki.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" Nikki tried to move.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chibi added a gag around Nikki's mouth.  
  
"Ok...you're moody, have cravings for weird food, and have hot flashes...are you pregnant?" I asked.  
  
"Do you have some chili with peanut butter?" Chibi asked sincerely.  
  
I fell over. "You're pregnant..."  
  
Chibi was silent for a bit. "Hey, what's that smell?" She said totally ignoring what I said.  
  
Nikki sniffed the air and began to jump around and fell over onto the couch. I smelled the air as well and gagged. "CHIBI! WHAT'D YOU DO?!"  
  
"NOTHING!" Chibi yelled back.  
  
"Um mfhd itds asdh adsjk ehf!" Nikki tried to say with the thing in her mouth.  
  
"What?" I asked untying the gag.  
  
"You smelt it you delt it!" Nikki screamed.  
  
"Whatever." Chibi said disappearing.  
  
I growled and walked around to see down the hallway. What I saw was probably the most disturbing thing ever. There was a long line outside of the bathroom with everyone holding his or her noses. Boromir, still in his ferret form, was walking out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his foot. I began to gag again as Nikki came up and stood behind me to watch the agony.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! That is the most rancid smell ever!" Rose cried trying to cover her face.  
  
"The one who landed that bomb should be killed!" InuYasha growled running around.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled making InuYasha fall into the ground.  
  
"THAT'S MY JOB!" Rose yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Let's not go through this again!" Miroku said trying to keep the peace.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango hit Miroku with her boomerang.  
  
"But he didn't do anything..." Aragorn stated.  
  
"Oh yeah^_^" Sango blushed. "Just a reaction."  
  
After Boromir completely left the bathroom, Frodo soon followed him stretching his arms. "Aaahhh...that felt good!"  
  
"So you're the freak who's stinking up this whole place!" Link pointed.  
  
Frodo laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that spicy bean burrito with grape jelly and bananas."  
  
"SO THAT'S WHERE MY SPICY BEAN BURRITO WITH GRAPE JELLY AND BANANAS WENT!" Chibi boomed.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" Frodo cowered next to Gimli.  
  
"You deal with the voice like a man! You ate the thing and about killed us!" Gimli said holding up his axe.  
  
Rose turned around and screamed when she noticed Nikki standing at the end of the hall. Of course she didn't see me because I was still invisible. "NIKKI! What are you doing in that thing?" Rose yelled now squeezing Nikki.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Nikki screamed.  
  
"Uh..." Rose looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"I...I mean...get this straight jacket off of me!" Nikki tried to smile innocently.  
  
Suddenly, an idea came to my head. I laughed and ran into the boy's bedroom. I looked through and found a pair of boxers with cupids and hearts, another one with pink bunnies, a few others with ponies, "I love me" and "I'm too sexy", and a string bikini bottom with purple flowers. I took them and threw them into the crowed of weirdos. Link screamed picking up the boxers with the pink bunnies. Legolas blushed like mad picking up the ones with writing and hearts. Miroku raised an eyebrow when he picked up the string bikini.  
  
"THAT'S MINE!" Sango yelled hitting Miroku over the head.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and saw Shippo stuck in the toilet. I thought nothing else would get any worse. I saw a pile of toilet paper rolls and threw them out the door.  
  
"IT'S A GHOST!" Zelda screamed running into the wall.  
  
I threw the last one out the door and saw it hit Nikki square in the face. "I'll get you woman!" Nikki shook her fist.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Rose asked. 


	10. Chapter 10: The cat is out of the bag

Author's note: Sorry for not updating for a long time! I've been very busy with school, work and my other stories. And it didn't help that I had a major writers block for this story. But one day an idea smacked me in the head and here it is!  
  
zelda-chic04  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR, or Zelda  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 10: The cat is out of the bag  
  
"What's going on?!" Rose screamed getting hit with the toilet papers rolls.  
  
"There's a ghost!" Zelda screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sango and Kagome yelled at her.  
  
I laughed to myself as everyone started to freak out. I got a bright idea and began to put it in order. I tried to pick Nikki up but lost my footing and dropped her on Sesshomaru.  
  
"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Nikki screamed.  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amber screamed. "I'll get you my pretty and you're little friend too!"  
  
"Who you calln' little!" Nikki screamed.  
  
I just started laughing. "Haha! Amber called you little!"  
  
"Why you..." Nikki started to come at me and tried to choke me.  
  
"Yo Nikki! What are you doing? Choking air or something?" Rose asked confused.  
  
Ok...that did it...I'm tired of being invisible! "AMBER! I demand you to give everyone some sort of antidote so they can see me!"  
  
"No can do!" Amber said.  
  
My face dropped. "And why not?" I was getting really pissed.  
  
"Well...um...uh..."  
  
"I guess you don't have a good reason so give them something!" I yelled.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I growled. Then it hit me. I saw some bananas in the kitchen and I know Amber hates bananas. So, I can use them to make her give them the antidote. I ran into the kitchen, got the bananas and came back.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! FLYING BANANAS! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" Link screamed running around like mad.  
  
"Oh will you shut up!" InuYasha barked, getting annoyed.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome ordered.  
  
"THAT'S MY JOB!" Rose yelled at Kagome.  
  
Sango stepped up between Kagome and Rose. "Ok! Lets just stop it right here!"  
  
"Hehehehehe..." I began to giggle.  
  
"Uh...what's that nasty smell?" Amber asked, who started to gag.  
  
"It's BANANAS!! WHAAHAHAAHAHA!"  
  
"NO! NOT THAT! NOT THE BANANAS!"  
  
I held the bananas up high to annoy Amber. "Either you give them the antidote or I'll shove these bananas down your throat!"  
  
"FINE! FINE! Have it your way missy!"  
  
I smiled big knowing that everything was gonna be back to normal...or at least I hope so. Next thing I knew tons of pickles came falling down. Everyone was startled except for InuYasha who was going crazy from so many pickles.  
  
"OH! FOOD!" Frodo squealed for joy as he ate every single pickle that fell.  
  
"THOSE WERE MY PICKLES YOU VARMINT!" InuYasha yelled trying to get at Frodo but was being held back by Miroku.  
  
Suddenly, Frodo passed out and fell over.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! HE'S DEAD!" Zelda shrieked.  
  
"No he's not! The little guy ate too much!" Sango informed.  
  
"Oops, oh well." Amber said trying to get out of the situation.  
  
"You're not going anywhere buster!" I yelled. "Send down another antidote for them to eat!"  
  
"What do mean? I gave them the antidote and the rodent ate it all!"  
  
"AMBER! I know you're lying!"  
  
"ok...fine...thosepicklesweren'theantidoteandiputsleepingpowderonthem."  
  
"Whatever...just give them the antidote!" I screamed.  
  
Next thing I knew pieces of cheese were all around. Everyone looked puzzled and picked up a couple pieces each and began to eat them.  
  
"Heya Lee! Where've you been?! You missed some pretty crazy stuff!" Rose exclaimed hugging me.  
  
"Uh...can...you...let...me...go..." I tried to saw as Rose was squeezing the life out of me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed.  
  
"That might be a good thing!" InuYasha said leaning against the wall.  
  
"You be nice!" Kagome scolded InuYasha.  
  
"YEAH! Be nice to me!" I mimicked hitting InuYasha over the head.  
  
"Um...guys..." Nikki tried to say.  
  
"Shut up woman!" InuYasha growled.  
  
"TO BED I SAID!" Chibi ordered.  
  
"GUYS!" Nikki yelled.  
  
"What?" Everyone stopped and asked.  
  
"Can you PLEASE take this straight jacket off of me!"  
  
"Come here darling and I'll get it off of you!" Miroku said starting to untie the straps.  
  
"Back off bucko!" Nikki said putting her foot in Miroku's face.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed hitting Miroku over the head.  
  
"Let a real man do it!" Legolas said ripping the straight jacket off.  
  
"AHH!" Nikki screamed.  
  
"And you call yourself a real man?" Gimli snickered.  
  
"Shut up little man!" Legolas retorted.  
  
"TO BED NOW!!!!!" Chibi boomed.  
  
"AH!! MOMMY!" Link screamed jumping in Zelda's arms.  
  
Chibi's loud voice also scared Shippo who jumped onto my face. That scared me and I fell onto the floor. I ripped Shippo off my face and noticed everyone walking into their rooms.  
  
"So where am I sleeping again?" I asked getting up.  
  
"Outside." Chibi responded.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm sleeping out there!"  
  
"Don't test me!"  
  
Next thing I knew I was floating in the air then flying towards the door. "CHIBI! There's some sardine filled jello in the refrigerator!" I yelled out trying to get Chibi to stop.  
  
"REALLY! I've wanted that stuff for a long time now."  
  
I dropped onto the floor after Chibi heard what I said. "Now for sleeping on the couch!" I said quietly to myself.  
  
I looked onto the big, long couch to see Nikki snuggled up like a little kid. I growled and laid down on the smaller one and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up that morning to some smell tickling my nose. It smelled really good! Like blueberry pancakes or something. I slowly opened my eyes to see black smoke rising from the stove in the kitchen. 


	11. Chapter 11: Rise and shine morning glory...

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, LOTR, or Zelda  
  
The day THEY came  
  
Chapter 11: Rise and shine morning glory!  
  
'Ah...dang it!' I said to myself getting up from the couch. The smell of burning food was horrifying! I just wanted to gag it was so bad. Looking over into the kitchen area I saw Zelda, Legolas and Rose 'cooking' breakfast. Over at the table was Link, InuYasha and everyone else, except for Nikki who was still on the couch sleeping, sitting. Even Boromir in his ferret form had a booster seat.  
  
I walked over to where everyone was and I began to feel like I was invisible again when Zelda came skipping over with a pot of something. She plopped some white chunky stuff into some of the peoples bowls. "Eat up!" Zelda squealed.  
  
Link, Gimli, InuYasha and Aragorn stared down at the bubbling gunk. InuYasha picked up his bowl and inhaled it all down. I wanted to puke. Not only did that stuff look nasty, it smelled nasty too! Everyone started at InuYasha as he sat there after downing the mystery meal. Next thing we knew InuYasha fell over swirly-eyed.  
  
"You stupid guy!" Kagome said picking InuYasha up and putting him back in the chair.  
  
"Cool! I wanna try!" Link said picking up the bowl and tried to chug it.  
  
"NO! I mean, do you want to happen to you what happened to InuYasha?" Miroku said pointing at InuYasha who was still out of it.  
  
Link sat there in a daze. "Um..."  
  
"I'll answer for him!" Sango said taking Link's bowl and tossing it in the garbage. The mystery food started to eat through the plastic bag and made the garbage can melt.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! What did you put in there?!" I screamed.  
  
"Oh...you know...egg shells, pickle juice, sardines, salt and pepper for flavoring...and some other stuff too!" Zelda responded mixing up another batch of it.  
  
"HEY CHIBI! BREAKFAST!" I screamed holding up the pot of nastiness.  
  
"Mmm...smells good!" Chibi said taking the pot.  
  
Kagome and Sango were about to gag. "That's so wrong!" Kagome said.  
  
"DONE!" I heard Rose say carrying a plate of pancakes and sausages.  
  
"Finally! This stuff smells edible!" Gimli said looking at the plate.  
  
"Uh...do you know how to cook Rose?" I asked staring at the plate of mostly burnt pancakes and dried up sausages.  
  
"Oh yeah! I cook all the time for my family!" Rose said joyfully.  
  
"FOOD!" Frodo said downing all the over-cooked food and falling over.  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I evil came from nowhere.  
  
"AMBER!" I screamed. "NOT AGAIN!"  
  
Rose looked like she was about to cry. "Is my cooking that bad?!"  
  
"NO! Amber just put more sleeping power in it!" I said trying to calm down Rose.  
  
"Oh phooey. You figured me out!" Amber sulked.  
  
"You guys better have room for some hot cinnamon buns with a nice, light glaze, scrambled eggs with little bits of ham and cheese, and buttered toast!" Legolas said setting his plate down on the table.  
  
I peered over and the food looked excellent! I went over to get some and it was all gone! "Hey! I want some!" I whined.  
  
"You snooze, you loose!" Rose giggled.  
  
I growled. I walked over to the fridge and saw some containers of instant ramen. That was a surprise, especially with InuYasha. I picked it up and opened it so I could eat it.  
  
"PUT THAT RAMEN CUP DOWN!" I heard InuYasha growl.  
  
"HEY! You ate my breakfast!" I yelled back.  
  
"I ate poison! That's what!"  
  
"SIT!" Rose screamed and then stuck her tongue out at Kagome.  
  
InuYasha fell over and broke his chair. Everyone just stared and laughed. As InuYasha was laying there in pain I 'peacefully' ate my ramen.  
  
"MY BACON!" Gimli shouted.  
  
"MINE YOU HAIRY TOAD! Link shouted back.  
  
"You're both wrong! It's mine!" Nikki said grabbing the piece of bacon and eating it.  
  
"Where did you come from?" I said puzzled.  
  
"Your mom." Nikki retorted back.  
  
"Ha...ha..."  
  
"Man...my stomach's still growling...lets go to the grocery store and buy some REAL food!" Rose suggested getting up.  
  
"I agree...but how are we gonna go with out my parents knowing?" I asked kinda nervous.  
  
"I have it ALL figured out!" Chibi rang in.  
  
"SWEET! I'm driving!" I shouted.  
  
"NO! I wanna drive!" Nikki complained.  
  
"I AM!"  
  
"Why should you drive?!"  
  
"Because I'm older!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"SHUT UP! LeeAnn will drive a Mitsubishi Eclipse which is parked out in the driveway and here are the keys. Take four other people with you." Chibi informed dropping a set of keys in my hands.  
  
"Finally...something going my way!"  
  
"Can I go, can I huh can I huh can I huh huh huh!" Rose pleaded.  
  
"ok ok! I pick you, um...InuYasha, uh...Miroku...and..." 


	12. Chapter 12: Road trip gone horribly wron...

**Author's note**: Hey ya'll! I'm actually writing this story again! WHOO HOO! I know it's been forever. I forget what all I was gonna do so bear with me please! Oh! Expect some new faces! PEACE! P.S. I hope this story is still funny…I apologize in advance if it isn't. I'm trying to get back into the groove of how this story went.

zelda-chic04

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone used in this story…except for my crazy ideas

The day THEY came

**Chapter 12:** Road trip gone horribly wrong

Everyone leaned in and stared at me, waiting for my response. Boromir, still in his ferret form, jumped on my head and scared the living crap out of me.

"AHH!" I jumped up, making Boromir fly into Legolas' face.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Legolas started to run around like mad, though the ferret wasn't on him now. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into the wall. Everyone did an "anime fall down".

"Man…and I was gonna pick him too." I sighed.

"You better pick me woman!" Nikki shouted.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll…I'll…"

"That's what I thought."

Nikki scowled at me and I stuck out my tongue.

"You better pick me!" The evil voice named amber came out of no where.

"You're a voice! I can't just take you! You can be anywhere you know?" I shuddered.

"That is true…"

"Ok…so I pick…" I started off, trying not to focus on the stupid stuff some of the others were doing.

"MMEEEE!" Shippo came flying out of nowhere.

"Ok…instead of Miroku I'll take Shippo."

"That's fine with me…now I can be with my—" Miroku started to say until Sango smacked him over the head with an oversized dictionary.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Zelda shrieked.

"I DID NOT! He touched my butt!"

"ANYWAY!" I shouted.

No one was paying attention except for Nikki and Rose.

"I think you should pick Link." Rose whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head. "I PICK LINK!"

Link's head shot up and looked around. "WHO SAID MY NAME! Is that YOU Ganondorf! I shall slay you!" Link drew his sword.

"Down fella! I chose you to be the last one to go with me to the grocery store."

"Why didn't you pick me!" Nikki whined.

"Someone has to be in charge while I'm gone." I winked.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE INSAINELY CRAZY PEOPLE!" Nikki flipped.

"You'll fit in just fine! Don't do anything too bad while I'm gone!" I said while walking up the steps with the group that I chose. 'I wouldn't be surprised if there's a huge crater when I come back from where the place used to be.'

InuYasha, Shippo, Link, Rose, and I left the insanity and entered the forever ice-cube of Ohio. Luckily, everything was pretty sane while walking out towards the car. Except for the fact Link was a pansy about getting his boots all snowy. Just when I thought everything was FINALLY going my way, I saw two unfamiliar faces standing by my car.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"The blonde one is actually kinda cute!" Rose squealed.

"Thank you! I know I am!" Link said, brushing his hair back.

"NOT YOU! THE ONE BY THE CAR!" Rose smacked Link face first into the snow.

"AHH! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Link screamed.

"You'll get over it woman." InuYasha hissed.

"ANYWAY!" I screamed. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Who or what are you?"

There were two people standing by the car. A tall person in some funky looking armor and a shorter one with blonde hair in a braid and had a red trench coat.

"I am Edward Elric!" The blonde said.

"And I am Alphonse Elric!" The person in the armor quickly said as well.

"We are alchemists as well as brothers!" Edward said.

"You guys look nothing like brothers! One's a tin can and you're just a little shrimp of a person!" InuYasha laughed.

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A GRAIN OF RICE! I'M NOT THAT SHORT YOU PINT SIZE TWERP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS!" Edward started running around like mad, chasing after InuYasha.

"AHH! Get it off! Get it off!" InuYasha howled while getting beat by Ed.

"Please stop brother!" Alphonse pleaded.

"NO!" Ed screamed back.

"OK! That's it!" InuYasha picked Ed up and hurled him at Al. They both fell over and Al's amour made a loud crashing sound.

"EEK! What was that!" Shippo yelled while hiding behind me.

"A HEAD!" Rose shrieked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Don't tell me you're going crazy too!" I looked down and saw the tin can's head rolling by the car. "OH MY GOSH! YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed.

"No he didn't…brother, where's my head at?" Al asked while crawling around.

"Right here!" Ed took the helmet and tossed it at Al, which he caught.

"Okie…lets go before anymore crazy things happen." I said while getting into the car.

"You guys wanna come too?" Rose asked Ed and Al.

"NO! ROSE! It's bad enough we have a blonde and dog boy with us!"

"Why not?"

"Well…we don't have any room."

"That can be easily fixed!" Chibi said out of nowhere. Suddenly, my nice Mitsubishi Eclipse turned into a huge SUV.

"I WANT MY ECLIPSE BACK!" Tears ran down my face.

"No. Ok…you owe me one can of tuna, a gallon of strawberry icecream, and some dill pickles." Chibi ordered.

"What! Why? You never charged anything before."

"I know…but I'm hungry…NOW GET GOING!"

All of a sudden the SUV started up and took off down the road.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Link freaked out.

"We are in a car smart one." Rose pointed out.

"Actually, it's an SUV." I corrected.

"Bite me."

As soon as those words came out of Rose's mouth, InuYasha came up to the front of the SUV and bit Rose's arm.

"AHH! SIT!" Rose screeched.

Next thing I knew InuYasha hit the deck and fell through the floor of the SUV. Not only do I have a bunch of psycho's with me, now there's a hole in the bottom of the SUV.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"Look…" Ed pointed behind.

I turned around for a split second to see InuYasha running full speed towards the SUV. I pressed my foot on the gas to go faster but it was no use. Seconds later there was a hole in the roof of the SUV and InuYasha was sitting where he was before, pissed as ever.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN WOMAN!" InuYasha growled at Rose.

"Say what?" Rose winked.

"You mean si—" Al tried to say until he was cut off.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone else in the SUV screamed.

Luckily, we finally made it to the grocery store, in one piece, and quickly got out.

Ed jumped through the hole in the top of the SUV and hugged the ground. "Land never felt so good."

"C'mon pipsqueak!" Link said unaware of Ed being able to blow up on him.

"WHAT! YOU CALLED ME A MIDGET WHEN YOU'RE NOT THAT MUCH TALLER THAN ME! YOU'RE SO SHORT THAT YOU'RE 2D!" Ed screamed again, chasing Link this time.

"MOMMY! HELP ME!" Link cried out, running in circles.

Sweat drops fell down everyone else's foreheads. We ignored the two and walked towards the entrance. We were 'pleasantly' greeted by one of the workers.

"I'm sorry, but your dog needs to be on a leash." The person informed.

"What did you call me!" InuYasha growled.

"SIT BOY!" Rose yelled. InuYasha fell face first into the pavement. "Sorry about that." Rose apologized while grabbing some rope and tying it around InuYasha's neck.

I sighed. I knew my sanity was about to leave me and never come back. 'I wonder how Nikki is holding up right now'. I thought to myself.


	13. Chapter 13: Clean up in aisle 5!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything used in this story except for my psycho ideas!

The day THEY came

**Chapter 13:** clean up in aisle 5!

"OOO! What's this!" Link ran up the aisle and picked up a small box.

Ed stood next to Link and grabbed the box. "It says… 'Trojan Condoms'. Specially lubricated to—"

"PUT THAT BACK!" I screamed and grabbed the box from Ed. When I realized that I had a box of condoms in my hand I immediately dropped it and walked away, dragging Link and Ed behind me.

"WHAT! There was a picture of a really good looking guy on the box! I was wondering how they got my picture!" Link said while trying to get away.

Down the next aisle I could see Rose with Shippo in her arms and holding InuYasha by his new leash. He didn't look too happy. Al on the other hand was looking for some oil for metal joints.

"What do you need that for?" I asked while looking at Al holding a can of WD-40.

"The air here is really weird and my joints are getting stiff." Al informed.

"You're an alchemist. Can't you just make some up?" Rose commented.

"Yeah…but I don't have all of the required components to do it. You see, alchemy is equivalent exchange. You must have the same amount of matter—"

"OK! PLEASE save me the sanity!" Rose stopped Al.

Just as Rose was trying to catch her breath it seemed like all hell was going to break loose. All of a sudden random objects started flying off of the shelves and started chasing people around.

"AHH! WATCH OUT FOR THE TUNA!" I screamed out towards Ed and Link.

"Huh? What? Are we in Lake Hylia?" Link asked, turning around. As soon as he turned around, ten cans of tuna started to attack him.

"AAHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Link ran around screaming like a girl and hit the nearest pole full force.

Fortunately, Ed was aware of the flying cans of tuna and drew a transmutation circle on the ground and made a fishing net.

"AH! COME HERE!" Ed ran around screaming, trying to catch the cans. Little to his knowledge there was a HUGE trout following him. Before Ed could react, the trout smacked him senseless and he fell to the ground swirly-eyed.

Shippo was running around everywhere trying to get away from the bottles of pop and cans of Spam chasing him. As if it were a trap, Shippo ran right into a paper grocery bag and was carried off to some random place.

Al on the other hand seemed to be defending himself quite nicely. I didn't blame him since he was a suit of armor. Just when I thought he was in the clear, hundreds of boxes of cereal, macaroni and cheese, and various other boxed foods swarmed Al and engulfed his body.

My right eye started to twitch when I watched what had just happened. I knew exactly what was going on; Amber was there. It was the only logical answer.

"AMBER! STOP NOW!" I screamed up at the ceiling. Some of the passerby's who were near stared at me as if I had gone psycho; which I was about to.

"What! I'm just having a little fun!" Amber answered back, continuing to throw food around. Out of no where a random bowl of tofu flew around the corner and smacked Rose in the face.

"ROSE!" I yelled and ran over to her. The leash that InuYasha had on fell off as Rose was left swirly-eyed just like Link and Ed. "AMBER! You can't do this in a supermarket! Let alone a public place!"

"Oh C'mon! You never let me have any fun!" Amber started to whine.

"Only because you're freakn' morbid!" I looked around and luckily found some bananas. "HEY! I'm warning you! Leave!" I said, holding up the banana.

"OK! OK! Seesh!" Amber said before a purple fog appeared, signaling that she left.

I took a deep breath in relief that Amber had left. My relaxation didn't last long though. Before I knew it InuYasha came running at full speed and ran right over me.

"PICKLES! RAMEN! I'm in heaven!" InuYasha shouted while eating several bowls of ramen and jars of pickles at the same time.

This was getting out of control. I thought that I would at least have SOME sanity while going to the supermarket. I guess not. I laid my head on the floor and started to think of what was going on with Nikki and the rest of the crew.

"_Get out of there!" Nikki screamed while pulling Legolas out of the girls' panty drawer. "Those are GIRL'S underwear…you're a guy!"_

"_But they're pretty!" Legolas said while trying to break away._

"_HENTAI!" Sango screamed, smacking Miroku over the head yet again._

"_CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS!" Frodo ran around while eating the bag of cheese balls._

"_HEY! CATCH!" Gimili said while throwing Boromir (in his ferret form) to Aragorn. _

_Aragorn tried to catch the ferret but missed horribly. Boromir slammed right into the wall and just happened fall into the nearby trashcan. _

"_Oh my gosh! This light does NOTHING for my hair!" Zelda complained as she sat on the couch._

"_Oh shut up…" Nikki said with her arms folded and sitting on the floor._

"_I can't believe that chick is with MY InuYasha!" Kagome stomped around._

"_CAN IT!" Nikki snapped. "Oh my gosh! I wish I would be knocked out right now!" _

_As if her wish was granted, the room started to shake and random objects were flying around everywhere. Everyone tried to take cover, but Miroku and Legolas were knocked unconscious by Gimili flying into them. Nikki was rendered helpless and knocked out when she somehow ended up in the kitchen sink._

"_I WAN'T FOOD! I WANT FRIED FERRET!" Chibi shouted. _

_Now conscious, Boromir perked up and tried to get away. No luck. He was lifted up in the air and tied to a broken chair leg. Sango, Kagome and Zelda watched in a daze of what was going on._

"_OH MY GOSH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Zelda screamed after the shaking had stopped._

"_You're a bit late for the uptake, blonde one." Kagome said annoyed. _

"_CHEESE BALLS!" Frodo said while jumping out of one of the cabinets._

"_AHH!" Zelda screamed and fainted._

"_Um…it's only Frodo…" Sango scratched her head._

"_MMmmm…what smells so good?" Aragorn asked, smelling the air. _

Before I could find out what was cooking, something hit my head and woke me up. I looked around and everything was still a mess. InuYasha was still eating the ramen and throwing the cups on top of me. Rose was finally awake and trying to revive Ed and Link. Al dug himself out and shippo was still missing.

"Uh…clean up in aisle five…" A voice said coming over the loudspeaker.

I looked up and saw that we were in "aisle five". "Hey…where's Shippo?" I asked while trying to unbury myself from all of the ramen cups.

"I don't know…but let's get out of here." Rose said with an extremely scared look on her face.

"Yeah…we're in SO much trouble…" I answered back while trying to stop InuYasha from eating.

"Not that! LOOK!" Rose pointed past me.

I turned around and saw a huge wave of fruit, vegetables, and cans of sardines coming our way. Everyone screamed and started running for the door.

While we were trying to make our getaway, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Shippo! He was wrapped in plastic and sitting with the packaged meats. As quickly as I could I grabbed Shippo and barely made it out the door.

"Well…I found him!" I exclaimed in joy and exhaustion.

"Good…but Link is still in there…" Rose said blankly.


End file.
